Ramen Shop
by Cindre
Summary: Momo and Ryoma can't pay for their meal with money, so, they pay for it a different way. MomoRyo, OldGuyRyo, rated M.


Series: Prince Of Tennis  
Title: Ramen Shop  
Written: 02 September 2006  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Momo/Ryoma, Ryoma/Old Guy  
Words: 1,065  
Warnings: Lemon.  
Disclaimer: Dun belong to me!  
Summary: Momo and Ryoma can't pay for their meal with money, so, they pay for it a different way.

"Ehhhh? 10,000 yen?!"

"That's right. If you can't pay, I'll have to call the police or your school, right?"

Ryoma and Momo looked at each other, panic-stricken.

"Momo-senpai..what are we going to do?"

Momoshiro pulled out 3,157 yen from his pocket.

"Let's see..3,000..100, and 57 yen."

Ryoma fiddled with the money, recounting it. "It's nowhere near even if I add mine to it."

"We're a little..short."

The old man picked up the phone, grinning evilly.

"Wait!" Momo reached out to the old man, glancing slowly over at Ryoma. Ryoma nodded in response.

"We..could pay you in another way."

The old man turned to the pair, who were rubbing up against each other suggestively.

"Oh?" The old man grinned. "What might that be?"

"We'll let you watch."

"Heh heh. That is a nice offer." The old man sat down on a barstool, leaning on the counter. He paused a few moments as if to think it over. "Go on, then. I'll accept this payment."

Momo and Ryoma smiled. "Thanks, old man."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get going. I don't have all day."

Ryoma hopped up onto the counter, a few feet away from where the old man was sitting. Momo immediately leaned in and began kissing him hungrily.

"N-"

Momo placed his hand Ryoma's forehead, sliding it up into his hair and pushing his hat backward and off. He grabbed a handful of the hair his hand was buried in and forced Ryoma's head back, making the younger boy exhale lustily. Whether he looked like it or not, Ryoma liked it rough. Momo began biting the boy's neck while he slid his own shirt up and off. Ryoma went in to kiss him again, but Momo grabbed the bottom of Ryoma's shirt and lifted it upward roughly, forcing the boy's arms up as he pulled it completely off.

"Raise up."

Ryoma complied, putting his feet on two secured barstools that Momo moved closer together and lifting his butt from the counter. Momo grabbed his pants and boxers and pulled them down to his ankles, removing his shoes and tossing them aside before he pulled them completely off.

Ryoma was like a little sex machine, Momo thought. He was already half hard.

Momo kissed him briefly before tugging his own shorts down. He took Ryoma's hand and placed it on his own cock, then grabbed Ryoma's and started stroking him with one hand. His other hand went to the back of Ryoma's head and forced it toward his own, crushing his lips against Echizen's.

The pair stroked each other for a while, mewls escaping their lips from time to time. Out of the corners of their eyes they noticed the old man jerking off as well.

As soon as Momo was nice and hard he grabbed Ryoma's waist and forced him to turn over, situating his knees on the two barstools so that the height of Ryoma's ass was at his waist.

"Easy now, senpai. I don't want to fall in the floor."

"If you fall, my dick will catch you." Momo grinned, feeling cocky. This was a nice thrill, doing it in front of someone. An old pervert, he thought.

Momo grabbed Ryoma's hips and pushed inside him steadily. He felt Ryoma tense and tremble. He loved to be taken this way; it was making him hot.

"You like this, don't you Echizen?" Momo grunted, pulling out and pushing in again, this time rougher.

Ryoma groaned in response, his hands grasping the edge of the counter. "Better..hurry up, senpai. I think I'm..losing interest."

Momo chuckled, moving his hands from Ryoma's waist to his frail-looking shoulders, grasping them firmly. "We can't have that, can we?"

Momo pulled Ryoma back into his thrusts harder each time. Soon he had the boy panting and writhing. That was his form of begging, as Momo had come to find out. He was far too proud to actually say the word "please."

"I'm going to-!"

Ryoma's body stiffened and he suspired, clawing briefly at the counter that he'd just coated with cum.

Momo continued thrusting for a few seconds, grunting as his orgasm overtook him and he spilled himself inside of Echizen.

Momo pulled out of him and glanced over at the old man, who was still jerking off. He helped Ryoma get down from the barstools, and tilted his head as the boy winced.

"What's the matter?"

"You made me hit my hips on the counter, over and over again. I'm going to have bruises here." Ryoma indicated his hip bones, which were already reddening.

"Heh. Good, then. Maybe you'll learn not to agree to do things like this with me."

The old man grew frustrated with their idle talk. "Hey, you two! Get over here and help me finish up."

Momo narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Do you want me to call the police?"

"N-no.." Momo looked over at Ryoma, who shrugged in response.

"I'll take the little one, if you're so adamant about not participating."

Ryoma nodded, shrugging again. "Okay."

He walked behind the counter as the old man sat himself on the countertop. Momo began to get dressed, but watched as well. He wouldn't allow Ryoma to do too much, he thought.

Ryoma settled himself between the old man's legs and took the large shaft in his hand, beginning to stroke it.

The old man placed a hand on top of Ryoma's head. "That's right. Good boy. Now, suck it."

Ryoma slid his cock into his mouth slowly, beginning to move his head up and down while sucking lightly. When his mouth went down, he grasped the base tightly and pulled up. The old man leaned back in rapture.

"Ngh, yeah. Just like that. Nice and slow."

Momo watched, suddenly feeling possessive. He was about to stop him when the old man groaned loudly. Ryoma kept sucking until he was finished, then spit a bunch of cum on the counter next to the man.

Momo was glad that he hadn't swallowed it, at least. Ryoma wiped his mouth.

"That's it, old man. We're done."

Ryoma got dressed as the man recovered. Momo glanced back at the man on their way out.

"We'll leave you to the mess!"

The old man grinned and shook his head, thinking. He would have to get them back there again, somehow. A most interesting day at the ramen shop, indeed.


End file.
